The Potis Altiare (episode)
The Potis Altiare is the thirteenth episode of Kyle 10, and the first episode of the second season. it was published on 25th January 2020. Plot In the middle of the night in Leeds, a gang wearing armour resembling medieval Knights was seen in a back alley entering a warehouse. Inside the warehouse it was dark, and the lead knight stepped forward. He was approached by a familiar-looking man in armour, Captain Nemesis. Knight: Are you sure you have the piece? Nemesis: Absolutely. It's just how you described. Nemesis showed the knight a green diamond-shaped object. The knight took it and inspected it. Knight: Ah, yes. Indeed it is the first part of the Potis Altiare. You did a good job, Nesmith. Nemesis: Yes, I know. And what of my reward? Knight: Yes, your reward. You may get revenge on Kyle Upton using this piece. It will enhance your abilities so you will be able to beat him. The knight hands Nemesis the piece and he takes it, smiling. He inserts it into a slot in the wrist of his armour. Nemesis: That certainly ''is ''a reward. ... The three criminals from "And Then There Was A Hero" are seen bursting out of a jewelry store, enormous bags in their hands. Bandit 2: I can't believe we're still at this, boss. Bandit 3: Especially after our defeat the past two times. Bandit 1: Quiet, you! Those aliens aren't around to bother us! ???: You sure about that? The bandits look up in shock at an enormous tough-skinned dinosaur. Humungousaur: How did you guys get out again? Bandit 1: That's not important. Boys, run! The bandits legged it down the road, but Humungousaur's long strides outmatched them and within seconds he had swopped them up and held them in his arms. Humungousaur: I could crush you right here, right now. Bandit 2: Please don't! I prefer prison! Bandit 1: Can it, you! Humungousaur sighs as he hangs them all by their underwear on a lamppost. Humungousaur: You guys better not break out again! With that, he stomps down the road. ... Amelia is in her new room, unpacking her last box. She finds an old photo of herself younger with her parents. She grins and puts it on her bedside table. She takes out a green, glowing object with the appearance of an odd-sided triangle. She had never known what it was or what it was used for. It had been a lucky charm for her since she was little. There was a knock on the door. Amelia: Come in! Kyle entered the room and sat at the foot of Amelia's bed. He wore a new orange jacket with a 'k' on it. Kyle: Hey, how you doing? Amelia: Fine. A little tired from all the unboxing but I'm alright. Kyle: Where's Helen? Amelia: She's still getting to know Leeds. Where were you last night? Kyle: I was beating the crap out of those bandits. Amelia: They broke out again? Kyle: Yeah. Somehow. What's that? Kyle saw the green object in Amelia's hand. He edged closer to get a better look. Amelia: It's something I found when I was younger. It's my lucky charm. Kyle: Lucky Charm? You're superstitious? Amelia: Kind of. I believe anything is possible now that I met you. Kyle grinned, but as he got closer the piece and the Ultimatrix glowed. Kyle and Amelia gasped as the object levitated above the ground. Then, the Ultimatrix sent a surge of energy through Kyle before he collapsed. ... Kyle saw a glimpse of the object, along with five other pieces before walking up. Helen and the Cliff family were looking down at him. He was in his room, which was quite bare except for orange wallpaper, a bed and a few drawers. He sat up and rubbed his head. Courtney: Kyle, are you alright? Kyle: Yeah, just a little headache that's all. Amelia: You just collapsed. Why? Kyle: I'm not sure. Amanda: You should rest. Something could be wrong with you. Brian: Should I call a doctor? Kyle stood up and slipped on a pair of white trainers. Kyle: No, I'm good. I'm just going out for fresh air. Helen: Are you sure? You could pass out again! Kyle: Chillax, I'm absolutely okay. Brian: If you say so. Kyle headed out, but Amelia couldn't help being worried. ... Kyle was sat on a park bench looking down at the Ultimatrix. Kyle: Does that piece have something to do with the Ultimatrix? If so, how are they connected? ???: I'm afraid you won't live long enough to find out. Kyle stood up and whirled round so he was facing Captain Nemesis. Kyle: Captain Nemesis? What do you want? Nemesis: Revenge. Being stuck in prison for 3 months isn't exactly pretty. Kyle: How did you even get out? Nemesis: Some guy called Enoch payed money to bail me out. Kyle: Enoch? Meh, I don't care about the details, it's time to end this! Kyle activated the Ultimatrix, transforming into the crystal alien Diamondhead. Diamondhead: Diamondhead! Captain Nemesis activated a laser beam. Diamondhead attempted to block it but it tore his arms right off! Diamondhead: That usually doesn't happen! His limbs regenerated, but by that time Nemesis was on him and struck him across the face. The punch was devastatingly powerful and Diamondhead was knocked down. He was about to get up but Nemesis stomped a foot down on his face, keeping him there. He was too weak to stand. Nemesis: Once everyone sees how pathetic you are, they'll be begging to make me their hero, and eventually their superior! With Nemesis blabbing on, Diamondhead raises an arm and fires a crystal shard. It hit Nemesis in the chest and impaled his armour. His suit began to malfunction. Nemesis: No! What did you do? His limbs jerked all over the place and his lasers fired in all directions. Diamondhead stood up and with a single punch knocked out the villain. He timed out above Nemesis, declaring victory. Kyle: Never mess with Kyle Upton. Suddenly the gang of Knights burst out from all hiding places you could think of. Kyle even swore he saw one emerge from a bin. The lead knight, with different armour to the others, stepped forward. Knight: I am Enoch, leader of this Forever Knights squadron! Kyle: Nice to meet you. I'm Kyle. I'm guessing you're not one of the good guys. Enoch: We are here to get rid of all alien traces on the planet. Including your Ultimatrix. Kyle: Hey, this Ultimatrix has saved thousands of people! Just because it's from another planet, doesn't mean it's dangerous. Enoch: Just because it's from a planet it can be used against us! As he said this, an energy whip produced from his wrist and he used it to attack Kyle. He rolled to one side. Kyle: You just made a humungous mistake! Kyle transforms into Humungousaur and the Knights all run forward, weilding energy swords. Humungousaur: Humungousaur! Humungousaur punches a knight away, then uses his tail to knock back three more. One stabs it's sword into his back. He roars in pain and pulls it out, tossing it to one side. He takes an energy sword and uses it to knock two aside. Humungousaur: Is that all you've got? All the Knights stopped and backed away. Humungousaur: Aw, come on. I'm not that scary! He realised they weren't retreating from him, they were retreating because Enoch had stepped forward. He produced an energy blade from each wrist. Enoch: Bring it on, you Jurassic lug! Humungousaur: You picked the wrong Dino to mess with! Humungousaur goes to punch Enoch, but the knight athletically dodges and runs up the alien's arm, striking him across the eye with his left sword. Humungousaur held his eye in pain, and Enoch struck his torso. The alien managed to get back when he kicked the knight away. Enoch landed by Nemesis's unconscious body. He took the green diamond object out of his wrist slot and inserted it into his chest. He felt a surge of power. Humungousaur: That looks like Amelia's lucky charm! Enoch: It's a piece of the Potis Altiare, a weapon that greatly enhances the user's powers. If your friend has one, it would be most precious to me! Humungousaur: Only if you manage to get it! Humungousaur ran forward and tried to punch Enoch, but the knight grabbed his hand and threw him to one side. Humungousaur: Whoa! He skidded to a stop and charged on all fours. Enoch stopped him with the palm of his hand, then the used the other to uppercut him. He was sent flying and landed in a tree, where he timed out. Kyle: Oh, great. How do I beat a super-powered knight? Just then a blue blur whipped past and knocked Enoch down. The blur stopped. Kyle: Helen! Helen: Wassup, Kyle? I was just passing by and I saw you in trouble. Enoch got up and tried to strike Helen, but she ran away, then came back with enormous force to knock Enoch into the lake. She helped Kyle down and they advanced on the Knights. Knight 1: What shall we do without Lord Enoch's supervision? Knight 2: Run! The Knights all thought this was a good idea and ran. Helen was about to give chase but Kyle stopped her. Kyle: Let 'em run. We'll get 'em next time. Helen: Couldn't you have just used an ultimate to beat that guy. Kyle shrugged. Kyle: Maybe, but I couldn't he bothered. Let's just go home. As they left, Kyle thought about the Potis Altiare Enoch had mentioned... Major Events *Enoch and the Forever Knights make their debut. *Kyle learns of the Potis Altiare. *The first and second pieces of the Potis Altiare have been discovered. Characters *Kyle Upton *Amelia Cliff *Courtney Cliff *Brian Cliff *Amanda Cliff *Helen Wheels Villains *Enoch *Forever Knights *Captain Nemesis *Bandits Aliens Used *Humungousaur (x2; first time was off-screen transformation) *Diamondhead Trivia *This is the first episode of Season 2. Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres